hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2020 (crowe2003)
This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 2020. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Bangladesh, Brazil, and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also appear regularly in neighboring southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer season, and somewhat regularly in Europe, Asia, and Australia. On April 16, Australia began utilizing the Enhanced Fujita scale to rate tornadoes with minor modifications to better suit the region's tornadoes. Also, Bangladesh and Brazil started utilizing the Enhanced Fujita scale on April 22. The season started off unusually quiet. January went tornado free and February only had 1, Making January the 5th time a month had gone tornado free. Trends showed that following rather inactive first quarters, seasons tend to be explosive in the 2nd quarter. 2010 and 2011 were the best examples of this, and as a result, alert was heightened for the remainder of the year going into April. Although April and May were active the year was well below average and nowhere near as bad as 2010 or 11. United States Yearly Total Events January There have been 2 reports of tornadoes in the United States in January, Both of which have not been confirmed. This was the first time January went tornado free since 1986. February There were 2 tornadoes reported in February, Of which one has been confirmed. March There were 30 tornadoes reported in march, However, 25 have been confirmed. March 7-8 A small and weak tornado outbreak hit parts of Alabama. There was a Moderate risk with a 2% tornado probability and a 45% SIG Wind probability. Overall 22 tornadoes were confirmed, resulting in no fatalities. March 27 3 tornadoes hit upstate new york on March 27. Causing 1 injury. April There have been 179 tornadoes reported in the U.S in April, of which 176 have been confirmed. April 1-2 A large, but weak tornado outbreak took place across Oklahoma and Kansas during the afternoon and evening hours of April 1 into April 2. Causing 2 Fatalities and 16 Injuries. April 8 A weak tornado outbreak hit parts of Georgia, the worst of which was a high-end EF1 near Talbotton. Overall 19 tornadoes were confirmed. April 10-11 An area of low pressure pushed eastward from the Texas Panhandle into northwestern Louisiana on April 10. The Storm Prediction Center issued an enhanced risk of severe weather, including a 5% risk of tornadoes. Within the moist and unstable warm sector from eastern Texas into western Mississippi, severe thunderstorms developed and led to numerous reports of damaging winds and large hail, as well as several tornadoes. A total of 20 tornadoes touched down, none of which caused fatalities. April 14-16 From April 14-16, a three-day outbreak of tornadoes impacted the Midwest, Deep South, and East Coast of the United States, several of which were strong. On April 14, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk of severe weather across parts of Arkansas, Louisiana, and Texas, including a 15% hatched risk area for tornadoes. An enhanced risk of severe weather was issued for parts of Missouri and Iowa as well. The most notable of the outbreak was a high-end EF2 that hit parts of Gilbert, South Carolina caused severe damage to trees, power poles, and chicken houses. April 27 On April 27 a weak tornado outbreak occurred over portions of Alabama and Tennessee. Which caused 3 fatalities, the first deadly tornado since December 27, 2019. May There have been 256 tornadoes reported in the U.S in May, of which 208 have been confirmed. May 7-13 During the evening of May 7, tornadoes touched down in parts of Kansas and Nebraska. However, most remained in open country with little damage. A day 2 High risk was issued for parts of Kansas and Oklahoma, The first such Occurrence since 2012 and only the second time in history a high risk was issued on the initial day 2 06Z outlook. A large EF4 tornado near Rozel, Kansas damaged five farms and largely destroyed one home on May 8, making it the first violent tornado of the year and a long- tracked EF2 tornado was confirmed in Oklahoma. Also, an EF3 tornado hit parts of northern Oklahoma making it the first of the year. The latest such Occurrence of this happening. On may 12 a large and extremely violent EF5 tornado hit Mcpherson, Kansas causing extensive damage and 34 fatalities. And on May 13 a moderate risk was issued for portions of Kentucky and Missouri. Several tornadoes touched down most of which were weak, however one was rated as high as EF2. Overall this outbreak produced 192 tornadoes and is responsible for over 85 fatalities. High risks were issued on May 8, May 9, and May 11. The first such occurrence of 3 high risk days in a single outbreak since May 1999. May 21 A weak tornado outbreak hit parts of northern California. The strongest tornado was rated EF2 and caused 1 injury. May 24 Another weak tornado outbreak struck southern California causing 10 tornadoes, one of which hit the Los Angeles metropolitan area at EF1 strength. June June 2 A major derecho and small tornado event struck the high plains on June 2 causing 16 tornadoes. The strongest of these tornadoes was an EF3 in Cheyenne, WY. June 14-16 On June 14 a very unusual and violent tornado outbreak struck the western United States. This was caused by warm, moist air coming up from Mexico and Texas, which the contacted with a strong, upper-level trough bringing a cold front into California. 87 tornadoes were confirmed over three days, one of which was an EF3 which caused a tornado emergency for Livermore, CA. The first time ever a tornado emergency was issued in California. The worst tornado of the outbreak was a strong, violent EF4 that hit Eugene, OR. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Tornado Seasons Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes